The Sims
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. The team are sat working in the bullpen apart from Tony. He is playing a game on his computer and trouble follows his actions.


It was just another day of working for the NCIS team as they were sat in the bullpen, at their desks. It was 10am and everyone was there except Gibbs, who was probably out getting his coffee from the place where he usually gets it.

The team were working on their case reports for the latest case, where a marine had been murdered by his wife as he had cheated on her. The wife had been put in prison and the other woman was distraught, to find out that he was already married and now dead.

Ziva and McGee were typing away on the keyboards quickly, but as for Tony his case report had been minimized and he was sitting playing a game. He was smiling and clicking his mouse as he played away.

McGee looked over at him and then looked back at his work, hoping to finish it as it had to be in soon. McGee had made his report 4,000 words long so far and he was pretty pleased with himself.

Ziva was typing away but she wasn't just doing her case report as she was on a shopping website looking for some new shoes. There were some on sale for $20 that she liked that were black but she wanted them in red, so she continued looking.

Tony was sitting playing on his game and he couldn't help but laugh as he saw what he had done. McGee stopped typing and looked at him again, slightly annoyed. McGee was about to continue working when Tony smiled and laughed again.

"What are you doing Tony?" McGee asked.

"Just the case report," Tony replied.

"Well it doesn't seem like it," McGee stated.

"I just got married," Tony smiled.

Ziva was still looking at the shoes and they were all too expensive, then at Tony's last sentence, she stopped scrolling down the page on the computer and she looked at him. He wasn't married, so what was he going on about.

"You're not married Tony," Ziva told him.

"Oh but I am, and I live in a massive house, with a maid and a dog called Ziva," Tony grinned.

Ziva turned off her computer monitor so if Gibbs arrived he couldn't get pissed at her for looking at shoes. Then she stood up from her desk and walked over to Tony, who looked up at her. She stopped in front of him and crossed her arms, as he gulped audibly.

"You've got a dog called Ziva?" Ziva asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, she's a bitch," Tony smiled.

McGee looked at Ziva who was slightly pissed off at Tony's words. Ziva walked around Tony's desk and looked at his computer to see he was playing the Sims. Tony smiled at her and then pointed to the dog on the screen, which was a pug.

"There that's you," Tony smiled.

Ziva then got the bottle of water off of Tony's desk and opened it. She continued to watch him playing on the game, as she put the bottle to her lips. She then saw a cat walking around, that was black and white.

"Who's that?" Ziva asked.

"Oh, that's Abby," Tony replied.

"So, Abby is a cute little cat and I'm an ugly dog," Ziva said.

"Yes," Tony agreed.

Ziva moved the bottle of cold water over Tony's head and tipped it over his head, making him gasp at the coldness. He got up from his seat and turned to face her, as the water ran down his face and on to his clothes.

"What was that for?" Tony asked.

"For calling me a bitch and for saying that I'm an ugly dog," Ziva answered.

"I didn't say you were ugly, I just agreed with you," Tony pointed out.

"So who is that?" Ziva asked.

She pointed to two men holding hands who were obviously gay, one was grey haired and was in a suit, and the other was brown haired and was wearing a t-shirt that said 'Computer Geek'. Tony brushed his hair with his hand and then sat back down.

"Oh, it's just my neighbours," Tony said.

"And what are there names?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know, I never really talk to them," Tony said quickly.

"Well I think that is McGee and the other is Gibbs," Ziva stated.

"What? You've made me?" McGee asked.

"Yes he did and you are in a gay relationship with Gibbs," Ziva told him.

McGee got up from his desk and went over to see Tony's computer. Ziva moved behind Tony, so McGee could see the computer screen. As the three were watching the screen they saw a thin, brown haired woman kiss Tony.

"So who's that?" McGee asked.

"That's my wife," Tony grinned.

"And what is her name?" Ziva questioned.

"I feel like I'm being interrogated here," Tony announced.

"Answer the question Tony," McGee told him.

"It's not important who I'm married to," Tony pointed out.

"Fine, but can I at least marry someone else?" McGee asked.

"Aw but McGeek, you're perfect with Gibbs," Tony told him.

"But I don't want to date Gibbs," McGee said.

"Well you could do worse," Tony stated.

At that moment the elevator dinged and Gibbs walked out with his daily coffee in his left hand. He strolled in to the bullpen and then made his way over to his desk, as he sat down in his seat, then went on to his computer.

"Thanks for peeing on my leg Ziva," Tony sighed.

"Your welcome Tony," Ziva smiled.

"I just had the maid clean the floor too," Tony added.

As Gibbs's phone on his desk rang, he picked it up and answered it. After a minute he put it back down and then looked at his agents, before he opened his draw to get his gun, cap and badge.

"Grab your gear," Gibbs ordered.

He got up from his desk and walked towards the elevator, with McGee and Ziva following behind him. Tony quickly grabbed his gun from his desk and then turned off his game, then his computer, before he dashed after his boss to the elevator.

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed this. I was just playing on Sims when inspiration hit and then this was written. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
